


Wiggle Wiggle

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Ass sex, Booty, Booty Shaking, Booty Wiggling, Breasts, Butt, Butt Sex, Butt Shakes, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Chastity Cock Cage, Cock Cage, Cock in Chastity, Couch Sex, Dildo Sex, Dominant, Dominant Emily, F/F, Gay, Girl On Girl, Girl in Chastity, Homosexuality, Lena with a Penis, Lesbians, Nipples, Orgasm, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Submissive Lena, Submissive Tracer, Trans Girl, Trans Girl in Chastity, Trans Lena, Trans Lesbian, Trans Tracer, Trans with a Cis Girl, Trans/Cis Relationship, Transgender, ass, boobs, cock - Freeform, dildo, ladies, mtf, nipple sucking, on the sofa, penis - Freeform, strap on, trans woman, transgender character, transgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Trans!Tracer AU to somewhat combat the mega Terf in the Overwatch fandom. This is my contribution to showing that Trans Headcanons are great, and so I gave our belovedly gay poster girl a penis | Emily has Lena trapped in a chastity cage for a week, and all the cockney cadet wants is to touch herself again, but Emily has different plans, including her girlfriend's beautiful booty.





	Wiggle Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not fetishizing Lena here, I tried super hard to not to, I kept all the adjectives plain and faithful to trans girls. There are trans girls in porn and who do their own porn, so hopefully, I'm not offending anyone here. Enjoy!

"Emily... I've been inside it all week. Please let it out?" Lena asked, fiddling with the plastic apparatus inside her yellow and bright leggings, between her legs. It was beginning to get on her nerves the way it was restricting her so much, containing her. She'd been forced to sit down every single time she used the toilet in her own home. 

That part wasn't new, she'd sat down on the toilet for years, ever since she knew she was a girl, so sitting wasn't that much of a forced change for her. But occasionally she liked to stand and pee, it was mildly freeing when she was on a manic half hour, when she couldn't control herself, and when she wanted to zip about like she was a hamster. She liked to shoot into the basin of the toilet. But with her length trapped, caged, inside this new device that Emily had bought for her and slotted over her cock, Lena's growth was trapped. 

Lena's cock was on lockdown in chastity. Not to be touched, or licked, sucked or even allowed to grow hard when Lena saw Em nude, her beautiful breasts out and laying on her tummy. Lena was like a restrained child, wanting Emily to suck her little cock. Her slender, sleek and pretty cock. 

In the week she had had her slender appendage confined to the plastic cage, Emily had pulled out all the stops to mess with and tease her adorable little transgender girlfriend. She had been teasing the hell of her at night and making her giggle and then groan with frustration in the days. Often Emily had been slipping her finger into her mouth and then offering it to Lena, asking her to take it in hers. And as the adorable and trapped girl had taken her girlfriend's finger in her mouth, Emily's other hand had slipped inside her leggings or panties - which ever she was in. The ginger Scott loved to run her own sleek and teasing fingers over the plastic casing of her girlfriend's cock. She would tap on it with her harsh nails, making Lena almost flail with frustration. It was torture to her. Especially when Emily would slip her hands over Lena's beautiful cock often, even casually, and when she'd give the small woman a loving suck for no reason. Now Lena was trapped inside the chastity cage. And it was killing her. 

Occasionally, however, Emily would take pity on the smaller girlfriend, and stop the teasing in order to actually give her some pleasure and relief - in the form of taking her leggings off of her as she laid about or played video games like the nerd she was. Then Emily would lick her fingertips, and glaze Lena's rear, rubbing the hole with her fingers before slipping them inside and giving her prostate a rub. 

This was one of those times, and while Lena was moaning like crazy, her freckled cheeks engulfed with a thick blush, she wanted her cock free. She would be stroking herself as Emily gave her pleasure. But the deviant and slightly dominant Emily was not going to free her yet. 

"Please Em! Please let me out of it, please?" Lena begged a little more as Emily rubbed inside of her rear, rubbing her prostate soothingly and making her blush more. Lena's breaths were heated and the red across her face intense. 

Emily had the most tantalising and perfect of touches and could always find the precise spot that would make little and slim Lena moan with wet want as she rubbed her prostate or stroked her cock. Or even fondled her perky and pretty breasts. 

"Hmmm," Emily hummed as she ran her hand over Lena's rather large and proud rear. All could agree, including Lena, that while her breasts were adorable and a little small, her rear was amazing. Estrogen and hormones could only take Lena and her chest far, and the results had been amazing. She was so happy with herself and how she looked, but a couple of years of workout squats had given her ass a lot more to work with. Em found her gorgeous anyway. Her body was not what attracted her mainly, even though it did attract her immensely. Emily loved Lena's mind, and personality, and the way she acted making the ginger laugh all the time and feel at home with the speedy cadet. 

The ginger fingered Lena a little more, running her two fingers up and out to their tips and then sliding them back inside Lena's rear again, earning a luscious moan from the cockney as she tried to flail her legs. Em smiled with her handiwork and kept fingering her lover into anal submission for a few seconds. 

"You know how well you take my fingers love?" Em commented, fucking her girlfriend's ass more and more, rubbing each cheek and occasionally slapping them with added and spiteful vigour. Emily was a very versatile switch, but sometimes she liked to dominate Lena. The cage made her do it. The cage around Lena's little and beautiful cock. "Gosh, your little butt is so cute. Such a cute butt." Emily griped through slightly gritted teeth. She gripped the cheek closest to her and leant down to smooch the soft flesh. "Fuck, I love your little butt Lena, it's so cute!"

Lena smiled, biting her fingernail and giving her rear a little shake with Em's fingers still inside it. Emily giggled in response and spanked her smaller girlfriend again as she did - Lena replied by again giving her cute and peachy cheeks more shakes and wiggles in Em's face. The ginger even removed her fingers momentarily to but her mouth and tongue between and eat Lena out as she shook her fabulous ass. 

The pair of them could not help but chuckled and giggle like schoolgirls messing around. They both had a small thing for butts of all shapes so long as they were cute. The one they could both agree on that they wanted to taste and lavish with attention was Amelie's. She had the cutest and sexiest butt either of the Brits had seen, and her combat latex jumpsuit did not help hide the curve and slenderness of it. 

But soon thereafter, when the wiggles of her perky and precious rump had stopped Lena wanted out of her cage again. She wanted Emily to finger her ass while she could stroke her small and sleek cock. She wanted to be able to touch it. Not have it pressed in a plastic cylinder, trapping it in there and pressing her tiny balls through the ring to hold it there. 

"Em! Please let my thing out! Please?!" Lena begged. Emily spanked her to silence her. A swift and harsh spank on her left cheek, making it red. 

"Lena! You want your lil cock out?" Emily asked as she ran her nails down Lena's ass, then dropping them down on the plastic head of the chastity cage between Lena's soft and plush legs. She could feel the frustration growing in the smaller brunette. She really did want her cock out of it, she wanted to just be able to feel it. "Get me the rainbow dildo babe and the harness. I'll let you out after I give that cute ass a good seeing to." Emily told her, gesturing to the chest of drawers near the window.

They kept a stash of sex toys upstairs and then a more secretive one downstairs. the latter contained mostly three dildos, seven different vibrators, a sex swing that connected to the door, ten butt plugs and a lot of latex wear. Emily liked to dress them both up for an intense night. Corsets and hoods were her thing.

But Lena did as Em asked, getting up and letting the ginger grip the hem of her leggings with her toes like a nimble expert to pull them off of her as the speedy cadet zipped for the drawer, and pulled out both toys for her girlfriend. 

Quickly, Emily strapped in, so that now she was donned with a length between her thighs, an extension of her happiness under her own leggings. She was going to go balls deep fully clothed like she liked to when Lena was sexually frustrated. The chastity cage had done its job on Lena's small and slender cock perfectly. 

"On your back, love. I wanna look into your eyes and touch your tits this time." Emily told her girlfriend needing. Her own breaths were a little rushed and vapid. Was she horny too?

Smiling, Lena set the pillows up like a lavish bed at the side of the sofa and practically ripped her top off to lie down for Emily. This was going to be a quickie she could tell but she was so wound up from the massage on her prostate that she wanted a rough and quick fuck. She wanted Emily to really pound her ass. But she wished the cage was off now and that she could touch herself for Emily. 

"Pass us some lube?" Emily asked, about to go in dry, she remembered they should be some even under the sofa from the last time and as Lena reached, that was confirmed. It was stringy, pale white lube that had came with the massive tentacle dildo they'd bought after Commander Amari showed them the website where she'd bought her monster cock. It was a little more stringy and thick than a normal lubricant, but it was better, more fluid. It made Lena's hole perfect for stretching and pegging now. 

Lena looked instinctively like she was looking forward to this, as she was smiling while holding her feet. It made her legs be pulled up, giving Emily a clear entrance. With the caged cock resting on Lena's seam, she looked gorgeous. "Remind me to get you a choker next time babe." Emily smiled as she teased Lena's asshole with the head of the rainbow cock. 

It looked like a fruit pastel ice-lolly only with the colours of their pride. They even had a flag on the wall. These were pride lesbians. 

Emily smiled and dipped her cock in right before Lena spoke. 

"Or a collar..." The cockney transgender girl spoke before opening herself and moaning massively as Emily pressed the head and the first few inches of dildo cock into her rear hole, slipping in more and more as Lena spread her cheeks. "Oh fuck! Em! Fuck me! God!" Lena cried, all while Emily, not stopping, kept feeding her asshole inch after inch of rainbow coloured shaft. And Lena took it like she took all of Emily's cocks. She loved it too. 

"You like that, lil babe?" Emily as she removed her hand from Lena's ass and held her shin, beginning to thrust and smile. "Fuck your little butt can take that cock can't it babe?" She asked her, getting into her dominant role, slipping and ready to give Lena all the praise to satisfy her kinks. 

Lena moaned, almost crying as she bit her bottom lip. Emily was going hard and fast already, holding her leg and then reaching for her perky and small breasts as they fucked. The cockney even found herself budging her rear forward and back, to meet more inches of the cock and sucking them up with her hole. It felt amazing - the slotting of the shaft into her was beautiful, releasing such sparks from her rear all over her. She suddenly failed to give a damn about her caged cock. In fact, this made her feel amazing without it. Lena wasn't focussing on her cock, she was focussing on Emily's and how amazing it felt inside of her ass. 

The ginger gave her small breasts and soft squeeze, flicking the nipple and then repeating the same on the next. "Your tits are so pretty and so soft babe. They're so gorgeous these lil titties," Emily groaned, leaning over her girlfriend to give the nipple on the right a little suckle. All while still thrusting her rainbow coloured cock inside that peachy ass. 

Leane moaned very loudly in response, covering her mouth a little and then running her hand through her girlfriend's thick mane of autumn ginger hair. "Oh fuck Em! Fuck! Don't stop!" Lena trembled as her girlfriend sucked on her nipple, still slamming every inch of her dildo deep into her girlfriend's ass. She pounded Lena, slipping the entirety of the shaft down and into her ass to the base of it. And Lena was losing it already. 

Her eyes were rolling and she had to cover her mouth to keep the volume inside of herself. "Fuck!" She did shout out occasionally. 

"Babe, your tits are gorgeous, they're so pretty and the nipples are so hard," Emily said breathlessly when she came up again and slammed her cock into Lena a little harder but a little slower. She could see the tears almost forming in her smaller girlfriend's eyes. 

Emily leaned back in to kiss Lena, and they held their lips together for a few seconds as the ginger continued to feed the ass she was fucking with more cock. "You like it, babe? Are you going to come?" She asked so calmly and so soothingly as Lena looked so devastated. 

She couldn't speak, Lena merely nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. "That's it, babe, come for me and I'll let you out of the cage. Just come for me, come for me babe," Emily coaxed Lena and kept slowly slipping every inch into her ass. 

The struggle across Lena's face made her almost cry, but after a couple more seconds of feeling the whole shaft of the amazing and ridged rainbow cock slide deep into her ass, Lena could not hold it. 

Her eyes rolled back and she let herself go, and she felt a sharp twitch of her contained cock. And before she knew it, the white semen was drizzling from the exposed head of her slender phallus, all out of the cage and onto the sofa. 

Lena was drizzling with her come as she slipped into orgasm and washed away. Emily slowed until finally stopping and taking the cock out. She released the straps and then made Lena comfy. She let her rest, laying down on the sofa with a towel from the bathroom on the come. 

When it was all over, as quickly as the time passed for the lucid Lena, eventually Emily returned and kissed her lover on the cheek. "I have the key, come on I'll let your cock out babe." 

Lena winced and kissed Emily back. "Actually... Can you leave it on?" She meekly asked, a little embarrassed from doing so as evident in the blush across her face. 

Em was surprised but happy that her little pup girlfriend had finally taken to it. It was cute, adorable and Emily was so touched by the request to leave it on. She imagined that if Lena had a tail, and she was a puppy or a kitty cat as Emily often figured she would be, it would be wagging happily. "You want it on? Another two weeks? How does that sound babe?" Emily asked, making sure she had consent to lock up her girlfriend's cock. 

And Lena gave it by way of a cute nod. Emily sat down under Lena's legs. "Wanna watch EastEnders?"

Lena hummed confirmation again and rested contently. She actually quite enjoyed chastity now.


End file.
